


surface tension

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubble analogy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry musing about stuff, M/M, bubble science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Harry reflects on the nature of bubbles... and the nature ofthem.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051154
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	surface tension

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the Febraury 2021 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge, hosted by MysticKitten42.
> 
> Prompt: Bubbles  
> Word count: 283
> 
> Thanks to shealwaysreads and tackytiger for the wee beta check.

Bubbles. 

They’re a bit like you and me.

Back then, like bubbles, our internal molecules wanted to repel, to fight each other off. Well, it's no wonder. We were forced to withstand so much. And so young. All those internal pressures we felt, the weight of living up to a reputation… it’s no wonder.

And yet... on the surface of it all you appeared to endure _so little_ pressure—pampered and adored by your family—and you made it quite clear that I was ‘Perfect Potter’, the fame-courting Boy-Who-Lived-An-Easy-Life. And somehow, despite this, and without us even realising it, an attraction formed. 

And like bubbles, the push and pull, that clash of repulsion and attraction inevitably gave rise to surface tension. One strong enough to withstand immense pressure. As a razor blade can be supported by a bubble, so we stretched that tension to its limits. What started out petty turned into the worst kinds of blows. Insults that cut deep. A dark spell that cut deeper. And yet we remained… intact.

And then came light. You came to me in the darkest, lowest time and apologised. Hesitant words. But no less heartfelt for it.

When light shines on a bubble the differences in tension can be seen, inconsistencies are illuminated, revealing a glorious rainbow gloss of changing colours.

I saw you then. Your very nature. The filmy beauty of you, your imperfect curves. The tension when you touched me that day, and like a bubble I almost burst beneath your fingertips.

Science tells us when one bubble meets with another, the merging is one of total sharing and compromise. An optimal union. 

Of course, Science hasn’t met _us_. It's not optimal, but we’re trying.


End file.
